charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph, or simply Ralph, is the main protagonist and eponymous character in the 2012 Disney CG animated film of the same name. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. Development Originally, during very early drafts of the story, Ralph was the film's supporting character as Fix-It Felix, Jr. initially held the title of the film's primary protagonist. However, writer Phil Johnston, believed that the story of Ralph trying to become a bigger person (a hero) would be more compelling, so the roles of these two characters switched. Ralph also wasn't always an oversized human with abnormally large fists and feet. Instead, Ralph wasn't a human at all. He was a beast that went through an evolution of designs from a red furry monster very similar to the overall character theme of Sulley from the Disney/Pixar film, Monsters, Inc., to an abominable snowman-like creature, that more or less resembled his final design. Ralph, even at some points, resembled a character in the style of 1930's cartoon bad guys, such as Pete from the Mickey Mouse shorts. Video Game Role In the fictional arcade video game of Fix-It Felix, Jr., Ralph, serving as the game's antagonist, is in rage of his forest home being destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Ralph shouts out "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows, as revenge. As Felix comes in to save the day, Ralph throws down bricks, attempting to stop the hero from undoing his immense damage. However, Felix succeeds in repairing the apartment building and, in the end of the game, the Nicelanders who lives in the apartment throw Ralph off the top of the building, sending him falling into a puddle of mud. Personality Despite his hulking appearance, Ralph is ultimately sweet and humble. Even so, he admittedly has an explosive temper, which results in him wrecking things when angered. In fact, it's because of his wrecking programming that Ralph was often shunned by the Nicelanders. Ralph himself proved to be ashamed by his wrecking habits at points. During the film, though he desperately wanted to become one, Ralph was actually oblivious to what truly makes one a hero. During the first part of his adventure, he was openly out for himself, believing earning a medal (though he didn't technically earn it) would automatically give him the title of a hero. It isn't until he meets and befriends a young glitch named Vanellope, that he learns a hero is so one who puts the well being of others before themselves. Aside from this, Ralph can be an incredible bumbler, mostly due to his massive size. Despite his moderately humble nature, Ralph is a natural brawler and is always willing to take on a fight no matter the foe or how many there may be. While still a nice guy, more or less, Ralph is still a bit tough minded, as he showed an initial distaste for Sugar Rush's rather fairy tail, girlish appearance. Though he doesn't exactly appear to be, Ralph actually proves to be quite intelligent. This is seen during the climax of the film where he quickly concocts the plan to erupt Diet Cola Mountain so the Cy-Bugs invading Sugar Rush would mistake the Diet Cola lava for a beacon. This is seen again minutes later when King Candy (as a Cy-Bug) carries Ralph into the air, apparently preventing him from completing his mission. However, Ralph realizes he's being held right above the mountain and breaks free of Candy's grasp, quickly realizing his weight could bring down the Mentos crater that would cause the eruption. In the end, Ralph finally makes peace with his role as a video-game villain while maintaining his friendships with Vanellope, Felix, the other VG Villains, etc,. and stated for himself that Vanellope's friendship is all he needs to be happy. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Ralph is seen as having immense superhuman strength. He has shown being able to lift objects many times his own size and weight in the film. Ralph has demonstrated his strength multiple times, such as being able to bring down a building by smashing it with his own two hands, being able to lift a car of the ground with no stress, and he was able to smash through the walls of King Candy's "Fungeon" with a single punch. Also, Ralph was able to bring down the Mentos stalactites with a few smashes to the ground, and other feats demonstrating his supernatural strength level. * Superhuman Speed: Ralph can move at speeds greater than what is naturally possible. * Superhuman Durability: Ralph also has seen being superhumanly durable. He was able to withstand a strike from King Candy in his Cy-Bug form (which would have severely injured an ordinary human being), being hit by Venellope's cart multiple times, and even falling many stories from buildings in his game, without sustaining damage. * Semi-Immortality: Ralph, being a video game character, also is semi-immortal, meaning that he can never age, but can die from being killed outside of his game, which he would be incapable of regenerating from. * Indomitable Will: Alongside these, Ralph has demonstrated a strong force of willpower that is not commonly seen. Ralph has a sheer-will, completely free of evil or lack in belief. Whenever Ralph puts his mind to something, he never gives up no matter how difficult the task at hand seems. For instance, Ralph was able to push himself to get a Hero's Medal even though others said it couldn't be done. * Master-Wrecker: Living up to his name, Ralph is an excellent wrecking man. He is capable of completely obliterating buildings, huge objects, and taking down large structures all with his brute force. Disney Parks From 2012 to late 2014, Ralph and Vanellope made appearances at Walt Disney World, where he was present at Disney's Hollywood Studios' Magic of Disney Animation attraction and greeted fans who walked through a making of exhibit in a Wreck-It Ralph themed area. These sessions of meet-and-greets were discontinued in 2014, to make way for Hiro Hamada and Baymax of Big Hero 6. Ralph and Felix also appear in an 8-bit segment of Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. In Downtown Disney's DisneyQuest, a statue of Ralph is prominently featured, as well as a Fix-It Felix, Jr. cabinet. Ralph has since become the mascot of DisneyQuest, replacing Genie from Aladdin. On October 31, 2013, Ralph was the host of DisneyQuest's evening Halloween event, also appearing for meet-and-greets alongside Vanellope and a few other Disney characters. A similar event was held to roll in 2014 for New Years. Ralph and Vanellope also appear in the nighttime spectacular, World of Color in Disney California Adventure in the winter rendition Winter Dreams. In 2014, Ralph was added to the Magic Kingdom's annual Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, as well as Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party. Trivia * Originally, much like Ariel's "Part of Your World" and Tiana's "Almost There", Ralph was meant to have what the filmmakers call the "I Want" song. However, the number was eventually dropped from the film. And during its time in production, a running gag involved Ralph never being able to finish the song, as whenever he began to sing, a character or event would interrupt. * Ralph is based on the classic video game characters, Donkey Kong and Bowser. * He may also share aspects of Luigi, Mario's younger brother, as he is the "brother" that is overshadowed by the hero and is trying to earn his fame because of this. * Ralph resembles Darmanitan (Standard Mode), Aggron, Steelix, Golem, Chesnaught, Beartic, Conkeldurr, Machamp, Golurk, Emboar, Electivire, and Regigigas from Pokemon. * When Ralph enters Hero's Duty, he mentions his mother exclaiming, "I love my mama!" This may be a nod to the person who created his Character Model and Textures. * In early versions of the movie Ralph was not human. Two early designs included him being fur-covered monsters, including one with spikes protruding from his body and another bearing a strong resemblance to the Powerpuff Girls Villain, Fuzzy Lumpkins. * Despite not being mentioned aloud, Ralph possesses immense speed, shown primarily when Ralph attempts to smash the Mentos' hanging down from Diet Cola Mountain. Another was when he made a race track in Diet Cola Mountain in a manner of seconds. * Ralph seems to be able to break anything, from brick walls and carts to steel doors and jawbreakers. * Ralph's near sacrifice by Mentos + Diet Cola explosion is reminiscent of the Iron Giant's "Superman" scene at the end of The Iron Giant. * Ralph is the third main protagonist to be barefoot throughout his entire film, the first being Pocahontas and the second being Rapunzel. Interestingly enough, both Ralph and Rapunzel's bare feet have close ups at various points in their movies. * When Ralph is hiding from the police in a lake, the breathing sounds coming from his reed sound like Darth Vader. * Even though in the movie, he says that he is a video game villain, he is ironically a video game hero in the video games. * According to movie and other character including Ralph himself, Ralph has been doing the same job for 30 years. Interestingly, the movie itself has been in production for exactly 30 years. This may actually be a reference to the film's production. * Wreck-It Ralph is one of the only Disney characters who are inspired by Nintendo characters along with WALL-E, Fix-It Felix, and the Cy-Bugs. * Wreck-It Ralph shares a similar appearance to his voice actor, John C. Reilly. * In the video game his voice actor is different, unlike the rest of the characters that keep their original actors. * Wreck-It Ralph makes a brief cameo in the Futurama episode "Murder on the Planet Express" when a truck goes by and his head is on one of the arcade game machines. ** This could also be a tribute to Wreck-It Ralph director Rich Moore as he used to work on Futurama. * With very similar powers and abilities, Ralph could be considered Disney's own Incredible Hulk. * When Ralph attacks King Candy and King Candy hides behind a giant gumdrop, Ralph throws the gumdrop into the air. It never comes down. Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Disney characters Category:Film characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Wreck-it Ralph characters Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Reformed Characters Category:Extreme Strength Category:Giants Category:Brown hair Category:Cartoon characters Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Barefoot Characters